A Deal with the Devil
by Champagne and Blood
Summary: This was the deal I would have to live with. The deal that cost me the love of my life. The deal that kept me on Earth as a human. The deal I made with the devil. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or The Avengers**

I really don't know what this is. The idea came to me when I went to see this movie for the fourth time. Most of my stories have an OC character and I thought of one for this series. Hope you like it! This is the Prologue. More chapters are on the way!

* * *

**A Deal With The Devil**

When he was pronounced dead, I guess you could say that I lost it.

When Thor and Odin came back and Loki wasn't with them, I lost it.

Not in the sense of falling to the floor in a mop of tears and sobs echoing off the castle walls, no. I wouldn't dare make such a fool of myself. I lost it in a different way; I changed.

Initially, I wished to die. I could not stand being alive while Loki was dead and while everyone around, who had claimed to be his friends and love him, painted him as the villain.

It was because of this that I had made up my mind to leave Asgard and let nobody get in my way.

So when I carried out my plan, nobody _did_ get in my way. I left in the middle of the night without telling anyone, not that I had anyone to tell. My parents were dead and I was an only child. Loki's parents never liked me, though Odin would be angry at my leaving. That made me feel a little better. After what he had done to Loki, I was all too happy to piss him off. Thor had cared, but he didn't try to stop me. He was the only one who knew I was leaving and even though he didn't agree, he let me. He gave me the name of Jane Foster and told me to find her before I did anything else.

The bifrost being broken, I was conjured to Earth by a means frowned upon by most of my people. A deal with the Devil, as some would call it. The dark magic that put me on the Earth had a flip side, like most magic spells do. I would have no powers and I would forget everything about my life on Asgard. I would be human.

Well, that just wouldn't do.

The powers and magic I could do without. I needed to remember, though. I needed to be able to think back on my life before I died and remember. So an even bigger deal was offered. I would go to earth with no powers and with full memory, but I would never be able to come back to Asgard. I could not come back home. Ever. I would remain human until death.

Now that was a deal I could make.

When I had made it to Earth, the first place I went was to Jane Foster.

After spending time with her and catching her up on Thor, Erik Selvig decided to take me to a place where he claimed people could help me.

When I was taken to S.H.E.I.L.D, I explained my situation and gave a man named Phil Coulson all of my information. He was skeptical about me until Erik mentioned that I knew Thor.

Nick Fury was all too excited to find out that I had left Asgard. He had a new spy.

Fury had his people educate me on all there was to know about human life. Up until I was finished, I had been living at S.H.E.I.L.D, which is where I met Braden and Erika.

Braden had been a spy since he was a teenager. He was one of those tech savvy people who knew everything there was to know about technology. Fury wanted Braden the second he breached the security system.

Erika's family had been involved with the Italian Mafia and she wanted to leave that life behind her. She specialized in killing people, but then again, almost everybody who worked in S.H.E.I.L.D specialized in killing.

My life now consists of waking up in a three bedroom flat, in a city called London, which I share with my two friends.

My life was nothing compared to being on Asgard and I loved it.

Sometimes I wish that someone had stopped me, but then I look around Earth and I realize that there is no place I would rather be than here. Earth was what I needed. Earth keeps me sane.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to clarify, this is set during the avengers movie. I own nothing except my OC. Reivew if you have the time! x

* * *

**Chapter two**

I woke up for no reason at two in the morning and habitually checked my phone on the nightstand.

Ten missed calls from Agent Coulson. Fury must need something important.

"Fuck," I said to my empty bedroom and I threw the phone back on the dresser. I had left it on silent all night.

I walked out into the living space of my flat.

"What the fuck does Fury want?" I asked Braden who was watching television on the couch. Erika must have gone to bed.

Braden looked up at me, "They need you, even though I told them you just went to sleep an hour ago."

"They just want me?"

"We were told to come in later."

"Why isn't he telling us what happened? All we know is that base was destroyed. He has people watching us again! I want to know what's going on!"

Braden sighed, "I guess we'll find out."

I went back into my room and there was a new text message from Coulson,

_I'm sending a helicopter. Be ready._

I got ready and just as he said; there was a helicopter on the roof of my building with him inside.

"Phil, can't you tell me anything?" I asked.

He shook his head with a look I had only seen on him a few times. Sympathy. Phil looked as though he hadn't slept in a while. Something big must have happened.

To pass the time on the flight, I had a random flashback. My favorite memory.

_I was taking a walk through the forest when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I had no idea who it was and I gasped, turning around with a dagger in my hand._

_The person backed up quickly, with his hands up as if to surrender. _

_"I'm- I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said._

_"Oh, It's fine," I said, getting a better look at the boy. He looked to be about my age. He had dark black hair that was slicked back, fair skin, and green eyes.I brought the dagger down and held it to my side, my grip still tight around it. I couldn't be too careful.  
_

_"I was just curious as to why you were walking alone," he said. I watched his lips move as he spoke. He was a very...pretty person. 'Pretty' being the best word I could think of to describe him. I liked it.  
_

_I shrugged almost nervously, "I haven't got anyone to walk with."_

_He smirked as he asked, "Well in that case, may I walk with you?"_

_"If you'd like," I managed to say before swallowing the lump in my throat. He was actually almost too pretty to stand in front of.  
_

_He lowered his hands and walked next to me. _

_"The forest is dangerous, you know," he educated me, another smirk on his pretty face.  
_

_"I'm not frightened. I do this often."_

_He nodded and then asked another question,"So who are you? Forgive me, I've just never seen you before."_

_"I'm Stana," I answered. That was all I was willing to give at the moment.  
_

_"Well, Stana, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Loki." He smiled. His smirks might have been pretty, but his smile was beautiful.  
_

_Wait a second, I knew who this was. Son of Odin and Brother of Thor. Everyone knew who they were._

_"The king's son?" _

_"Yes," he said, looking shocked and almost as if nobody ever referred to him as that before. Then he asked, "Is that a problem?"_

_I smirked and then rolled my eyes, "Oh great, that means that I really have to protect you now."_

_"What?"_

_"If I'm correct, you don't know the forest well and if you get killed, it's on my head. I suggest you stay close to me, Odinson."_

_He laughed. I fell in love with that laugh. _

We got to the invisible S.H.E.I.L.D plane in the sky, which was serving as the new headquarters and Coulson walked me to a door.

"Stana, do me a favor and don't freak out, alright?" he asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

Looking curiously inside, I could see a group of people. The only one who stood out, however, was Thor.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," I said to Coulson who sighed, shook his head, and let me in the door. He knew damn well I was going to 'freak out.'

Without hesitation I spoke, "Look Thor, I don't know how the hell you got back here and I don't care how serious the issue is, I cannot go back to-"

"He's not here to ask you back, Stana," Fury spoke. Everybody called me Stana, that was the only name I had given any of them.

I hushed up and looked around me, now recognizing faces of the others in the room.

Agent Natasha Romanoff, whom I had never officially met before, but had heard stories about.

Mr. Tony Stark. Who on earth _didn't_ know about Iron Man?

Steve Rogers, Captain America.

Thor and Nick Fury.

The last person was someone I was not expecting to be here, Dr. Bruce Banner; The Incredible Hulk.

"What is going on?" I asked the room.

Fury spoke up, "Everyone, this is Stana. She is Asgardian, but lives on Earth and works for us. She is here to help."

"Wait a minute, Asgardian? There's another one? How many do you have on Earth, Fury?" Stark asked.

Fury ignored the comment and attempted to introduce me to the people of the room. "Stana this is-"

"I know who they are. What I want to know is why are they here and why am I here?"

Fury looked at Thor who looked at me with eyes full of the same thing Agent Colson's eyes were. That goddamn sympathy.

"It's Loki. He's alive, Stana."

There was a deep silence. I didn't think I had heard Thor correctly.

"What?" I asked.

Agent Romanoff brought up a screen and on the screen, standing inside a glass containment cell, was Loki.

Loki, the love of my life, who I thought to be dead.

"Loki got hold of the tesseract and he threatens to take us to war. We found him in Germany attempting to begin his rule. He also has agent Barton and Dr. Erik Selvig under a sort of spell, making them Loki's assistants," Fury filled me in.

I turned to Thor who said, "I only just learned of this tonight."

"He wants to rule Earth, because he can't be king of Asgard," I said and then wordlessly cursed myself for loving such a narcissist.

"They say you know Loki better than anyone. Better than Thor. How?" Rogers asked me.

I laughed cynically at the awkwardness of this whole situation, "He's my...boyfriend."

_"What?"_ Agent Romanoff asked.

Doctor Banner's eyes got wide.

"I really hope you mean _ex_-boyfriend," Stark said.

"I thought he was dead, I guess we never officially broke it off," I said.

"Well, I'd say that's a good way to start the conversation when you talk to him," said Banner.

Agent Romanoff was still dumbfounded, "You dated Loki?"

I shook my head and continued to look at the screen, "No. Not this Loki. This isn't the man I fell in love with." I looked up to face the people in the room again, "If you know what I mean."

But as I kept staring at the screen, I realized that it was. This Loki was the man I had fallen in love with and I had known it from the beginning. The thing that bothered me was that I didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who Favorited! Again, spoilers for the Avengers movie. I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda. Oh and I would like to add my characters name is inspired by the actress Stana Katic from the show _Castle_. I just love her and the name seemed to fit. x

* * *

**Chapter three:**

"Hello. Doctor Banner, Mr. Stark," I said as I stepped into the mini laboratory they were using.

Before they could say anything else I noticed something on the table, "So this is the scepter Loki was using?"

We talked for a while about it and Banner was testing it for gamma radiation.

"You don't talk like them," Stark said, interrupting our conversation.

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I just mean you actually made the transition to being human. I wouldn't have even known you were a goddess unless Fury had told us. It must have been terrible up there for you to leave."

"You have no idea," I said with sort of a laugh.

It hadn't always been terrible, thoug. My happiest memories were from Asgard. Without realizing it, I was having another memory.

_I was walking through the castle to find Loki and Thor when I heard their voices in the dining hall. It was just the two of them and they were sitting on the steps. I could hear their voices very clearly. _

_"I think I'm beginning to have feelings for Sif," Thor started. _

_Of course Thor liked Sif. Everybody liked Sif, I thought as I continued to eavesdrop. _

_Loki shrugged, "She's nice-" _

_"And beautiful," Thor added. _

_"Yes, I'd say so," Loki agreed. My heart almost sank, but I was surprised when Loki spoke the next part, "Stana is more-so, don't you think?" _

_Thor nodded and looked to be in deep concentration, "But Sif is a warrior, one of the best on Asgard. Not just a pretty face, if you understand what I mean…" _

_Loki began to defend, "Stana can fight. She-" Thor raised an eyebrow "-She just doesn't have a reason to! She's never been given the chance to prove herself!"_

_Thor looked taken aback, "I didn't mean to offend, Loki. I know what Stana is capable of. I was simply stating that Sif is better trained and uses her skills more often."_

_"Oh," Loki said. "Well yes. Of course," he mumbled. _

_I smiled at the compliments I was being given in secret. _

_Thor smiled brightly and said, "Brother, do I sense you have some feelings for Stana?"_

_My eyes opened as I waited on edge for the answer. _

_"What?" Loki asked quickly, his eyes wide and voice almost cracking. _

_Thor continued to smile and shrugged, "It's just that whenever I tend to bring up other women in conversation, your mind seems to drift only to her…"_

_Loki didn't know what to say and he was beginning to blush, "I-I- Um-"_

_Thor laughed heartedly and patted Loki on the back which looked almost too hard because Loki actually moved forward a bit with each pat. He then said, "I think it to be a good decision."_

_"What is good?"_

_"Stana. I like her. I am happy for you, Loki."_

_Loki hesitated, but slowly smiled. _

Stark left the room, stating that even geniuses needed to take a quick break and teasing me and Banner to not get into too much trouble while he was gone.

I looked at everything with wide eyes. I could understand some of the things going on, other things were difficult to decipher. Banner was watching me while I observed.

"Something wrong?" I asked him, without looking up from an article I was reading.

"No," He said, pursing his lips. I looked up into his eyes and he continued, "You're just kind of fascinating."

"I'm Fascinating?"

He nodded. A soft smile spread across my face, "You're not so boring yourself, you know."

He laughed.

He was trying to make convesation, which meant he wanted to talk to me. He wasn't open with most people, so why me?

"You trust me," I observed out loud, "Why?"

He smiled, "You _are_ good. I bet they trained you to do that, right? Like Sherlock Holmes or something, you observe all the things that most people don't."

"So you trust me because I remind you of a fictional detective?"

"No, I trust you because I like you. You know you're the only one on this ship who hasn't asked me about the other guy or gave me a look or made a hint at it. Even that Thor Rogers. I can see it when he looks at me. He sees _him_. I can tell."

"I don't believe that you are the other guy," I said. Noting that "the other guy" was code he used for the Hulk.

"I really appreciate that," he said, "And going back to what you said earlier, if neither of us is boring, then we would probably work well together," he offered.

My smile faltered, "Isn't that what we're doing? Isn't that what all of us are here for? To be on the same side?"

"Well yes, in theory. That is what Fury wants."

"That's what bothers me. It's all of us against Loki. We have to choose a side. I can't choose one side without betraying the other, I just can't."

Banner nodded, "Oh so_ he's_ what's bothering you."

"I'm going to have to go in there sometime and talk to him, I know I will. I just- I just don't know how."

He nodded and went back to his work. I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "You still haven't told me why I'm fascinating."

Banner took his glasses off and looked at me again, "Loki was king and you were his 'girlfriend.' I can't figure out what would make you leave a life of being practicallyroyalty, to being a human."

I paused before answering, "Fury told you all that I left and became a human, but he didn't tell you why."

Banner nodded again.

"I thought Loki had died. I was grieving and made a split decision to leave. I wanted to be gone and I wanted to die, but then I realized that I didn't have to die. I could come here, to Earth and live away from everything. So I did. I became human and I became human because I thought the love of my life was dead. "

"Are you okay?" Banner's question took me off guard.

"Yes, I'm fine. Loki is just-"

"I'm not talking about Loki. I'm talking about you. There are scars and bruises all over you. Is there a story there or do you just get sent on really difficult missions?"

This was a complete change of subject.

I smirked, "Well Doctor, you've figured out my secret. I like getting my ass kicked sometimes."

"Bruce."

"What?"

"You don't have to call me doctor."

"Everyone else calls you Doctor."

"I know."

There was silence.

I spoke up, "My powers were taken when I came from Asgard."

"Powers?" he asked with a smile, "Magical powers?"

I nodded, "I had the power to heal myself. Someone could cut me or bruise me and it would close up and go away. Now it's different, they don't go away. I fight and I cut my skin every so often as a reminder that I'm still human."

"You don't need to do that."

"Do you really think you know what I need?"

Bruce looked at me without any anger, despite my snappy comment.

He moved closer to me, until we were only inches apart and then he whispered, "Yes."

Before I knew what had happened, his lips were on mine and though I was surprised at first, I kissed back.

We went back to work as if nothing had happened. Stark came back in a change of clothes.

"Black Sabbath?" I asked, "I love them!"

Stark beamed and said, "Well at least someone here has good taste in music."

Bruce chuckled. The world was basically ending and Tony Stark and I were talking about music.

Despite Bruce kissing me, (which I deduced was brought on by the fact that anything could happen aboard this ship so why the hell not?)I could tell he had a thing for Stark. Stark, likewise, had a thing for Bruce. I couldn't explain it. They just had a connection.

It didn't take long before Stark was trying to get Bruce to talk about the other guy. Rogers walked in the lab for a short while and they all got the feeling that Fury was hiding something from them. They looked to me.

"Look, Fury didn't call me in until tonight. I had no idea that any of this was even happening. I was supposed to be on vacation. Why did he even call me? What am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe Fury thinks you'll be a weakness," Rogers said.

"Does it look like I'll be much of a weakness? I know Loki. Yes, maybe better than some, but I left Asgard. I thought he was dead. Nobody knows what happened to him all this time. Not even me. It's not like he made an attempt to contact me when he got here. He could care less. I'm no more of a weakness than any of you." I acted like it didn't bother me that Loki had just carelessly not told me he was alive.

But it did. It bothered me a lot.

When Steve left, I left with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

"Stark really pisses you off, doesn't he?" I asked Steve while we walked.

He rolled his eyes, "He does make a point though."

"Yes, I suppose. Even I'd like to know what goes on here that nobody knows about."

"Thank you for being here. Even though you don't think you're much help, it's still good to know that you take our side over Loki's."

Steve always did that, I noticed. He always complimented and thanked (with the exception of Stark) people. He was a very grateful person.

I nodded and we parted ways.

That's when I decided it was time to catch up with my old friend Thor.

He was talking to Agent Coulson about keeping Jane Foster safe. I'd met her once. She was a very nice woman.

Thor was sure there was going to be a war and I knew he was right. The others were staying quite optimistic about it, but only Thor and I actually knew how lethal Loki could be.

"You think either of you could make Loki tell us where the tesseract is?" Fury asked.

Thor answered truthfully. We did not know.

"What are you asking us to do?" Thor asked skeptically.

"I am asking. What are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is a prisoner."

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this ship who wants to be here?"

When Thor and I were alone, he spoke, "You're different."

I looked at him with the same blank expression I had put on my face almost throughout his whole day.

"You look similar, but your actions are different. It's your eyes. They don't shine like I remember them to."

"I'm happy here," I said and honestly, at this point, I did not know if I was lying to him. Loki being alive changed everything.

"You don't seem to be happy," Thor said irritably, raising his voice a little.

"How do you expect I be happy in the middle of this?"

"If you are unhappy, then when this is all over, you come home. You come home with Loki and I and things will be right."

"I can't, Thor," I whispered, "It was part of the deal. I'm never allowed back."

The look on Thor's face was quite heartbreaking.

"Why would you make such a deal? Never be allowed to return home? Why would you leave? Why didn't you stay with us? Mourn with us over the loss of your-?"

"_MOURN_?" I screamed, "Asgard didn't_ mourn _Loki's death! Odin had a fucking feast! He was joyed to be rid of him!" Part of my old voice was mixing in with my English.

That's when it happened, A tear streamed down my face. My facade was broken. Thankfully, only in front of Thor whom despite all of this, I still trusted.

"And I left! I left because I wouldn't be part of that. I could not be part of that because I loved him!" I finished.

Thor was speechless.

"I still love him too," I whispered, "Why do I still love him?"

"He still loves you, Stana. You know he does. He always has," Thor said before walking over and encasing me in a hug.

Fury's next plan was to send Romanoff in.

Just as I had expected, she came to me.

"What would be my best angle? How will I get him to talk?"

"Well first of all, keep me out of it. If there is anything I can do, it won't be wise to let him know that I'm here."

She nodded, "Yeah, I figured that. What else?"

Romanoff was a good actress and an idea came to me.

"Agent Barton."

"What?"

"Talk about him. Make Loki think you're in love with him. Tell him that you're worried. Make it personal."

Something flashed in her eyes, something only another trained agent like myself could see.

"Oh," I said understanding.

"Huh?"

"It's not a lie, is it?"

She said nothing.

"That's even better. He'll be expecting you. Just make it seem like a lie when you're finished. Let him think he's scared you. It's perfect."

This was all killing me inside.

"Are you going to watch in case I fuck up?" She asked.

"No, "I said, thinking that maybe if I didn't watch her interrogation, she wouldn't want to watch mine, "No, you'll do fine."

And she did do fine. She did better than fine. He must have said something pretty bad to make her as pissed off as she was.

I met up with her in the Lab. The only people in the room were Tony and Bruce.

"You'd think he would empathize. That's what I was going for. If he really loves you or loved you, he might have made the deal," Romanoff said.

"Loki and I are no good with empathy."

"Is that some kind of Norse god thing?"

I shook my head, "Sentiment, empathy, remorse, care. They're all just weaknesses we can't afford to have or show in front of emimies."

"I see why Fury hired you now. No emotions to get in your way, huh?" Tony asked.

"I have one that's a weakness to me."

"Which one would that be?" asked Romanoff.

I didn't respond, she knew I was talking about love.

"I just don't understand how you could love someone like that," She shook her head and Nick Fury along with Steve and Thor came inside the Lab.

I had a flashback amidst the argument that ensued;

_I walked into his room and heard crying. I stayed outside the door until it stopped; knowing Loki wouldn't want anyone to see him like that. _

_"Loki, is everything alright, love?" I asked, standing at the door._

_He was sitting in a chair and looked up at me; his eyes were filled with sadness._

_He shook his head, "Stana you should leave."_

_"Why? I don't want to leave."_

_"I must insist."_

_"Loki, I know when something is troubling you." _

_"You don't know me. I don't even know me. Trust me when I tell you that you don't want me."_

_"What are you talking about?" I asked as I walked closer to him._

_"I am not Odin's son. I'm adopted."  
_

_Now I understood. I understood why Odin always favored Thor. Everyone knew that Loki was always jealous, but how could you blame him?  
_

_I laughed, hiding my thoughts, "Adopted? And that's how you figure I won't love you?" _

_"I am the son of Laufey. I am the son of a frost giant."_

_I moved closer to him, but when I attempted to hold his hand, he jerked away. _

_"I'm a monster."_

_I knelt in front of him until he looked me in the eyes, "Do you know who you are to me? You are Loki. Just Loki. I don't care whose son you are or if you are king or if you are royalty of any kind. I love you and I will love you through all of this. I promise you, nothing will change my mind."_

_I put my hand over his heart, "You know you're not a monster. Deep down in your heart, you must know that."_

_"I don't have a heart."_

_I smiled, "Neither do I. That's why where so perfect together."_

I snapped back to reality, "I want to talk to him."

"What?" asked Fury.

"Can I talk to him?"

"We already have information."

"I know. I just think it's time he knew I was here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

They resumed their arguments as I left the lab and walked to the containment unit.

When I entered, Loki was facing the other direction, "Another agent? How fun," he said and turned around. His smile fell when he saw me.

I walked closer until I was in full view. If anyone from Asgard saw him, they would say he seemed different. That was why I had a better shot at cracking him. To me he was still the pretty boy I had met in the forest such a long time ago, just with longer hair and a more hateful personality. He would never be anything more than that. He frightened most the rest of the world, but not me.

Loki just stared silently at me. I just stared silently at Loki. Neither one of us seemed to know what to say to each other.

"I guess you're not dead, then?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice steady.

"No," he replied.

I sighed. "What are you doing, Loki?" I asked, shaking my head.

He said nothing.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself," I said sarcastically.

"Even if I wanted to, I could not stop the war. Not at this stage," He managed to get out, not able to take his eyes away from me; not able to get the look of shock from his face.

"Don't say that," I snapped, "Don't lie to me! You don't _want_ to stop it. You could stop it, but _you want this_."

"When did they bring you here?" He questioned, ignoring my statement. Most likely because it was the truth and if I knew anything about Loki, it was that he hated the truth.

"Last night."

"Did they hope to use you to get information out of me?" he asked, less tense and now amused.

"No. They told me you were alive. I had to see it for myself. You didn't exactly tell me on your own, did you?"

"I didn't have time." He understood where I was taking this.

"You had time to attempt to take over Germany."

"I had no idea where you were, Stana. I did not expect it to be Earth. Of all the places in the-"

"This is my home. I don't belong on Asgard anymore," I interrupted.

"You choose to live _here?_ With _nothing_?"

I hesitated before answering,"I have memories."

Loki walked closer to the glass separating us, "Stana, I am truly sorry for the pain I caused you. I had no idea how much you would change."

"Change?"

"You are different. So different than I remember you." He said the exact same thing as Thor.

"Apologies don't fix things, Loki," I said, changing the subject.

"They can if you let them."

"I don't let them."

"Stana think about this. Think about us-"

_Us?_ How dare he. He wasn't thinking about _us_ when he let go of Thor's hand and fell into an abyss. He wasn't thinking about _us_ when he'd left.

"I hate you," I screamed, cutting him off. The anger had become too much.

His face held a look of hurt.

"There is no "us". I hate you, Loki," I said it softer this time. I hadn't realized, but I had actually moved. I was looking at him through the glass with both of my hands flat against it.

Loki walked up closer and flattened one of his hands against mine; the only thing between them was the glass.

"Don't say that," he said quietly, "Don't lie to me," he recited my earlier words. Of course he was doing this. Of course he would trick his way back to me. It was as much my fault as his, though. I let him.

I looked up into his eyes and he looked back into mine as a tear fell from my left eye.

Suddenly, I was caught off balance buy a violent tremor and a huge noise. I gasped as I was almost thrown to the floor.

"Get somewhere safe," Loki told me.

"What about you?" I asked. Why did I care? I shouldn't have given a damn at all, but I did.

"I'm getting off. Just go, Stana. I will find you. I promise," he said with a small smile.

I should have stopped him.

Instead, I nodded and ran away to the main section of the ship. An engine had exploded; Stark and Rogers were out trying to fix it. Romanoff was trapped somewhere with Bruce.

Bruce. Oh dear god, not Bruce.

There was a roar and I realized that Bruce had left us. It was the other guy now. Loki got what he wanted.

I ran to the sound of the scream and paused on the stairs when I saw a huge mass of green and Thor attempting to fight. I ran back up the stairs.

They had found Agent Barton and Romanoff was going to him. Stark was still fixing the engine. The ship was in complete chaos and I ran from place to place to see what was going on and try to help if possible.

What happened next was the thing that shocked us all, Loki had escaped and killed Agent Coulson.

The aftermath was depressing. Almost all hope was lost. Thor was gone, Bruce was gone, Coulson was dead, Barton was back.

"So we're actually at war now?" I asked Fury in the round table room.

He nodded slowly.

"I-I have to go. I can't stay here," I told him and he didn't bother to argue with me.

I said my goodbyes to Tony and Steve. They promised this would end.

Then, I went to see Agent Barton and Romanoff. Barton was making a recovery and I was glad for him.

"I'm leaving now," I told Romanoff.

"What if he comes for you?" she asked.

"He won't. He's too busy," I lied through my teeth. Somehow, I think she knew.

When I got to London, it was late. The house was dark and I could tell that Loki was inside the minute I opened the door. I pretended, however, that I did not.

Not even bothering to change, I laid down on my bed that was too big for me to sleep in alone. One side was left empty.

Purposely.

I closed my eyes for a full minute and when I opened them, Loki was lying next to me, just as I expected him to be.

"You found me," I whispered.

"Did I not tell you that I would?," he whispered back.

"Okay, I'll admit, I missed you." I didn't have to lie here.

Loki put his hand over my heart, "Tell me there is more in your heart for me than just hate." My earlier words still haunted him.

"I don't have a heart," I said.

He smiled, "Neither do I. That's why we're so perfect."

He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back. I shouldn't have. This was wrong. He was about to leave and attempt to destroy my fucking planet and I was kissing him.

Loki pulled away and held my face in his hands, "Marry me," he said suddenly, "Become my queen. We could rule. Just us together."

I wanted to. I wanted so badly to be with him forever, but I couldn't. Not this way.

"You know I can't do that, Loki."

The look on his face showed that he knew what my answer would be.

"We could pretend you can."

I smiled, playing along with the game, "Alright. I will."

I couldn't complain about the night we spent together. It could have been our last. Neither of us knew.

I woke up and Loki was not next to me, like I had expected. He was off to war. A war I wasn't sure he would win. A war I could not choose a side on.

I broke down into tears and cried for what seemed like an hour and when I couldn't take hearing the sound of my own crying any longer, I got up and went into the bathroom. I swallowed the pill that Erika had given me to help with my sleep problems and collapsed on my bed, waiting for it to take effect.

* * *

Sorry if you felt like this chapter was rushed. I didn't want to get too in depth. I intended for this story to be short.

Thanks for sticking with this story if you have! The next chapter is the last! x


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

When I awoke, the war was over. Erika and Braden still weren't home. I had one missed call from Nick Fury.

"You called?" I asked, after I had dialed his number and he answered.

"I don't know what time it is over there, but I think if you can make it to New York, you can see him just before Thor takes him up."

"Thank you, Nick," I said, "and congratulations. You've saved the world again."

I began to doubt if this was real and I pulled a razor out of my nightstand drawer. Another slit in the skin on my arm appeared.

I bled and didn't heal. The deal was still on. I was still human. I could not go home with Loki and Thor. I had to stay.

Fury sent a special jet and I made it to New York within an hour. This was somewhat of a special occasion and I had done unnecessary things to myself. Curled my hair, wore a new tight green dress that cut off just above my knees and I put on heels.

'The Avengers' as they were called, were extremely surprised to see me. I smiled at all of them and walked straight up to Loki and Thor in the center of. Loki's eyes widening as I approached.

"I will give you one minute," Thor said, magically making the muzzle on Loki disappear. Thor walked away.

Loki smiled at me, "So this is how we end."

I nodded, "I guess so."

"I'm sorry to do this to you again."

I shrugged and looked away into the water, "It's for the best, right?"

"I love you Stana," Loki said causing me to look back into his eyes.

Without thinking or caring who was watching, I stepped up on my toes to reach is face and kiss him, then I held onto him in a hug and said, "I love you too, Loki."

I let go, despite the fact that I didn't want to. And I backed up, letting Thor take my place. He handed Loki the other side of the tesseract, the muzzle reappeared, and with a nod towards me and the rest of the team, he took Loki back to Asgard.

They disappeared out of sight, Loki's eyes locked with mine.

Natasha gave me a huge smile and hugged me. Clint patted me on the shoulder. I hugged Steve goodbye. Tony gave me a hug as well and promised to keep in touch. I hugged Bruce goodbye the longest. He told me to take care of myself.

They all drove away, leaving me to look out over the water.

This was the deal I would have to live with. The deal that cost me the love of my life. The deal that kept me on Earth as a human.

The deal I made with the devil.

* * *

That's the end! If you liked it, awesome! Thank you so much! And if you didn't, that's cool too.I just had to get my thoughts out somewhere!

Thor 2 is coming out next year so maybe a sequel to this fic? I don't know. x


End file.
